Aftershocks
by syringa101
Summary: Takes place right after they get back from Mount Weather and Clarke just told Bellamy that she was leaving. ClarkeXBellamy. One-shot. I don't own anything. Complete.


"You can't leave." Bellamy told her. It wasn't a request. Clarke shook her head.

"I- we- just killed them..." her gaze dropped to her hands, pieces of hair fell in front of her face.

"You don't need to leave us-"

"I bare it, so they don't have to." She repeated the President's words.

"Clarke, you don't need to bare it alone." Bellamy said, holding her hands. She shook her head again and started tracing the lines on his hands.

"I can't stay." She looked up at him. "They'll have you." A small smile met her parted lips.

"That's not enough, Clarke!" Bellamy said, glancing at the doors of Camp Jaha, which were still open, waiting for their leaders to return. "They need you, I can't do this on my own!"

"Can't or won't?" Her eyes challenged his in a silent battle.

"I need you, Clarke." He whispered, dropping his eyes to his feet.

Clarke watched him. This wasn't the Bellamy she knew. He never showed this type of caring before, only to Octavia. It puzzled her mind as she tried to comprehend what he was saying. Her eyes flickered closed and she took a small step back, retreating from his grasp. Bellamy's head shot up in confusion and his lips parted slightly.

It was almost like she didn't want to feel anything in the moment. Half of her mind as telling her to run and be free, like she originally planned on doing. But the other half was tearing her thoughts apart. She wanted stay and let Bellamy hold her, protect her from the harsh reality of what they had just overcome. But she willed herself to stay focused, to portray the right message to Bellamy. She couldn't let emotions guild her. She needed to think with her head, with the future well-being of herself. Mentally, she would not be able to stay in Camp Jaha. If she ran now, she would have something to focus on- survival.

Clarke swallowed nervously and took another step back. "Take care to them." She whispered. Another step. "Take care of my mother." She ran.

"Clarke!" She heard Bellamy yell and suddenly, he chasing her. She had an advantage of a head start and an already plotted out path. She had mapped her exit in her head on their way back from Mount Weather.

The race continued as she sped over roots of trees and headed straight for the abandoned underground bus Finn found. Clarke dodged branches and pushed past ferns as she fell into a steady pace. Bellamy wasn't far behind but he still didn't know where exactly she was headed to. Clarke had calculated that it was nearly a fifteen minute run to the shelter and a twenty-five minute walk. But now, she had to run. She may know where she was going, but Bellamy was fast on his feet and wouldn't have much trouble catching up to her.

"Clarke stop!" She heard him shout. She ignored the pain in the call. He was obviously hurt by her decision to leave the camp. Especially after what they did.

It had been five minutes, Bellamy was still the same distance behind her. They had both been running at full speed for a while and he was betting that it wasn't long until Clarke stopped to rest.

Ten minutes. Damn that girl could run. He caught glimpses of her blonde hair fly over her shoulder as he chased after her. He could hear guards chasing them, obviously worried something was the trouble. Though he was farther ahead, they still managed to follow.

Fifteen minutes. Clarke slowed but held a constant pace. It would be around her somewhere. She scoured the ground, looking for the hatch. Another minute and Bellamy would show up. She continued to slow jog through the dense forest. Bellamy was so close. Just a few- her foot hit metal. She was sent sprawling on the ground, Bellamy landing right on top of her. He hadn't meant to fall on her. His foot hit the same bump in the ground as hers had. He hadn't really been looking at the ground, much less his footing, when he caught up to Clarke.

"Shit!" Bellamy swore.

She had landed right on her front and Bellamy fell on her right shoulder, definitely knocking it out of place. She couldn't move, she knew that right off. As soon as they hit the ground, though, Bellamy rolled off her, rubbing his own sore limbs.

Clarke tried to use her left arm to push herself up, but it couldn't move in the direction she wanted it to. It was stuck right under her body, useless. Her right arm was throbbing in pain there was no use in even flexing her arm in the smallest way. Her eyes were shut tightly and her jaw was clenched. Her left shin had smashed badly into rock and her hip hadn't absorbed the fall because she landed unevenly.

"B..." she tried to speak. She couldn't see where he was, if he was even okay. "Bell-" her lung involuntary puffed out air. She was recovering from getting the wind knocked out of her. She held her breath for a while before slowly releasing it. With it, tears came. They were silent.

"Clarke, Clarke, hey, hey..." He placed a hand on her back.

"Don't." She hissed in pain and his hand retreated.

"What hurts?"

She slowly opened her eyes. "My shoulder. Right one. Dislocated." She took in a few breathes. Left shin, probably bruised. Maybe broke skin. Hip, hit hard."

"We need to get you up." He told her. She nodded. They both knew it would cause her pain. "On three." He held her, ready to flip her over. "One." He counted. "Two." He flipped her. Clarke cried out in protest. She now on her back.

It took her a moment to regain her breath. "You lied to me." A smile teased her lips.

"Of course." He said back to her. He pulled her into a sitting position, her back against his chest. She winced at the action. "What can you move?"

She tried her muscles. "Everything but my right shoulder."

"We need to pop it in place." Bellamy said.

She nodded. "Do you know how?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

She gave a small laugh. "Then you have experience."

"On three."

"Liar." She whispered.

"One." He breathed on the back of her neck, sending chills to her stomach. "Two." She winced, nothing happened. "Three." POP. Clarke shot her head back into the crook of Bellamy's neck. Pain seared through her body.

"Fuck." She breathed. She waited a minute before stretching her arms and rubbing her shoulder.

"So are you going to tell me why you came all the way out to the shelter?"

"For shelter." She purposely avoided the question. She stood, and he followed.

"Clarke." He obviously didn't approve of the vague answer.

"I can't stay, Bellamy." She told him.

"Why not?" He asked, taking a step towards her.

Clarke sighed. "Because I just can't deal with-"

"I told you that I needed you, Clarke." He said in a dangerously low voice. She cast her eyes down to her hands, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "Do you know what that means?" She nodded and closed her eyes. "I care for you, Clarke-"

"I-" her voice cracked. "I know."

"Then what's wrong?" He stood right in front of her, watching her face.

She opened her eyes, but kept her gaze downwards. "I- don't- don't know h-how to..." She motioned between the two of them. She lifted her eyes, her orbs piercing his. "...Do this..."

He gave her a small smile. "Do what, Clarke?" He brought his hands to her cheek, brushing away the tear trails left there from earlier. She had stopped crying but still looked so sad. Clarke leaned into the palm of his hands, closing her eyes as she did so.

"You..." She whispered. "I don't know how to be with you." As soon as the words left her lips, she froze in anticipation.

Her mind was reeling. What if he didn't feel the same way. He said he cared, but did he mean romantically or like a sister? Does he-

"Stop thinking." Bellamy whispered.

She shivered, his breath was right on her lips. They breathed the same confined air. He was so close. So very close. He wrapped his arms around her waist, she felt the goosebumps rise on the back of her neck. She couldn't will her eyes to open, no matter how much she pleaded to look into his brown ones. They remained closed. Clarke felt his nose next to hers, his lips staying the same distance as they had before. Then, he walked. Pushing her backwards softly. Just a few feet and her back hit solid tree. She gasped at the impact, still unable to see her surroundings. His lips met hers. Not kissing, just meeting. Touching as light as a feather. Their breathes were both ecstatic and nervous.

"Stay." He whispered.

She barely heard him, if she hadn't been so close, she might not have know he had even spoken. She opened her eyes, immediately noticing his were trained on her. She parted her mouth to speak, but no words followed. She closed it and gave a sharp nod. All the while, her eyes never leaving his.

"Bellamy!" It was a distant shout.

They weren't even fazed but the noise, too engrossed in each other. "Yes." She whispered, answering his demand, though it wasn't a question to begin with.

She spoke with the same volume he had, only allowing him to hear her, because of his closeness. So close. Her lips were still meeting his, their noses still touching. Her hands had found their way up and on his chest. His eyes fluttered close, letting her make the next move. So she did. Clarke added pressure to their joined lips, starting a kiss. He responded and her own eyes closed. He pushed her against the tree more, cupping her face in passion. Their lips synchronized in motion with each other. Bellamy's tongue slid over her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She obliged and allowed his tongue to slide in. They continued eagerly kissing each other, desperate to be held close. Clarke was now pressed up between the tree and Bellamy, but she wasn't complaining. In fact she wanted more. She wanted-

"Bellamy!" A voice said. It was close. A close voice. The two separated from their previous positions and color rushed to their cheeks. "Bellamy... Clarke...uh..." Jasper flushed, embarrassed about catching his two leaders making out.

"Jasper, did you find them?!" A voice called.

"Yeah!" Jasper yelled back. "They're safe!"

Octavia came running up. She took one glance between Clarke and Bellamy's reddened faces to figure out what they had been up to.

"I'm guessing you two are far from fine." She smirked. The fact that she wasn't surprised, worried Clarke. She hadn't been that obvious, had she?

Bellamy cleared his throat, returning his face back to his neutral expression. "Let's go." He said gruffly, grabbing Clarke's hand and beginning to walk. Jasper and Octavia followed. They could feel the smile pinned on Octavia's lips. "How many people followed us?"

"Just Jasper and I." Octavia answered. There was a moment of awkward silence. "Soooo... what were you guys doing?"

Clarke tripped a little bit, grabbing onto Bellamy for support. Naturally, he caught her continued walking. "W-what?" Bellamy rolled his eyes at his sister's curiosity.

"What were doing... before Jasper and I showed up?"

She shook her head. "Nothing..." Clarke cleared her throat. "We were doing nothing." There was obvious tension in the air.

"We're you going to go celebrate without you're people?"

Clarke spun around. "What is there to celebrate?" She asked. "I killed so many innocent lives today."

"But Clarke we won!" Octavia protested. "It's over! No more bone marrow, no more blood transfusions, no more-"

"No more Maya." Jasper said coldly, brushing past the girls. Octavia's mood dropped.

"It was us or them." She said, glaring at Jasper. "They were going to murder our people!"

"Not all of them were bad!" Jasper yelled back. "There were women and children-"

"Stop!" Clarke broke him off. "Stop it, both of you!"

"We're still children, Jasper!" Octavia continued. "What about us?!"

"Stop it, you two!" Clarke yelled.

"And you!" Jasper turned on Clarke. "If I had one more minute! One damn minute more!"

"There was someone outside the door, he would've killed us and every one of our people!"

"You couldn't even give me one more minute!" Jasper screamed. "I was so close! We were so close!"

"Well maybe if you had told me about your fucking plan than I would have been able to act accordingly!" Clarke screamed back.

"You killed hundreds of innocent people!" Jasper spat. "You killed the women I loved!"

"Well maybe if hadn't fallen in love with the mountain lady in the first place, we wouldn't've been in the damn mess!"

"Maya was not like the others."

Clarke glared at him. Octavia and Bellamy watched, not knowing how to act. "I did what I had to." Her voice was dead serious. "The reason I ran and Bellamy followed was because I was leaving."

"Leaving?" Jasper asked, barely affected by her words. "What about the rest of us? You're their- our- leader." He shook his head. "You and Bellamy- you can't leave us."

"Well I was going to leave, then Bellamy stopped me." Clarke looked away, slightly embarrassed over her previous actions. Jasper fell quiet in that moment and continued to walk, the rest of the pack following. They spent the entire way not speaking. Clarke and Bellamy hung back from the other two and held hands, comforting one another.

When they got back to Camp Jaha, the doors opened and they walked inside.

"Clarke," her mother came rushing up to her. "Are you okay? Everyone got back and I heard you and Bellamy took off running."

"Mom, mom." She tried calming Abigail. "I'm alright. I just, I think I would like to rest now."

Abigail nodded, understanding. "Yes, let's get you to your tent."

"Actually, mom," Clarke stopped and glanced at Bellamy. "I'm gonna go with Bellamy."

Her mother smiled and released her daughter, accepting her relationship with the boy. "Okay."

"Thank you, mom." She kissed her cheek and grabbed Bellamy's hand.

He then lead her over to his tent on the far side of camp. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Avoiding your mom?"

"No." She sighed. "Every time I look at her, I see her through the security camera, chained down on the operation table with drills in her limbs."

Bellamy wrapped his arm around her waist, "It'll be alright."

She nodded, leaning against him for support. "I know." They walked in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts. "What are we?"

"The leaders of the Sky People."

"No... what are..." She motioned between them. "...we?"

He shrugged. "Does it really matter?" Bellamy asked. "I care about you... and I'm assuming you care about me."

"Yes, yes, of course." She rushed out. "I just... I don't know how... what... to call us?"

"Do we need a name? A title?"

Clarke shook her head. "I guess not."

"...Did you want one?"

"No it's fine." She said as he pulled back the curtain door of his tent.

She ducked inside and waited for him. The tent was small, only containing of his bed, which was just a bed roll with a thin blanket, and a small flat piece of metal used as a table. It had a waterskin and a deck of cards on it. Once he came into the tent, he watched her eyes skim the surroundings.

"It's not much, but-"

"No, no, it's fine..." She smiled. "I like it; small and simple."

He smiled back at her. "Good." He then sat on his lump of a bed and leaned back on his elbows. Clarke suddenly smiled wide, as if struck with an idea. "I don't think like that smile."

She moved forward, right in front of him. He watched her the whole way. She glanced at the door. "You tied it shut?" He nodded mutely. "Good."

She placed her hands on each of his shoulders and she put her knees on either side of his legs, straddling him effectively. He closed his eyes at the impact she had on him. Clarke ran her fingers through his brown curls and leaned into him. He placed his hands on either hip of hers. She started low at the curve of his neck, kissing softly, nibbling here and there. Then she slowly moved upwards, to his jaw, to his ear. She nipped at the lobe of his ear and sucked on his pulse point. He let his head back in pleasure. Then, she ran her lips down his jawline to the corner of his mouth. Lightly kissing the side, before closing her lips on his, fully kissing them. They moaned softly in pleasure as they continued to make out.

Then, Bellamy flipped them, her on the bottom and him on top- hovering over her. They continued to share the passionate kiss, losing themselves within each other. Somewhere along the line, Bellamy and Clarke lost their shirts. They spent the remainder of the night in total bliss with each other. Absorbing every aspect of one another and touching every part.


End file.
